


A Last Lullaby

by AcrylicBooks



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s07e14 The Name of the Doctor, F/M, I'm not a poet, Poetry? maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 02:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16359155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcrylicBooks/pseuds/AcrylicBooks
Summary: A poem about River and the Doctor's "last kiss" in s07 e14 The Name of the Doctor





	A Last Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a poet so please forgive me. I was inspired to write this after watching this video, for like a billion times: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-8gxxxiuO0k

To say goodbye

No more to lie

To kiss his wife,

couldn’t save her life

Just one more time

Not the first

nor the last.

He kissed her ghost

Then she passed

At his grave

All she gave

Were riddles in the past.

She’s been gone far too long

He always heard her,

heard her Song.

Just a whisper

A heartbroken Melody

drifting down a River endlessly,

All their lives

just like entropy.

Doctor, can you fix me?


End file.
